Attack on Phantomhive
by SilvertonguedSerpent1895
Summary: Lynette Freeman is an Attack on Titan/Kuroshitsuji fangirl. So what does she do when she and her friends find themselves being thrown from anime to anime? She messes with the stories, of course. Who wouldn't?
1. Flying Tables

**A/N: This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance the characters bear to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, Kuroshitsuji, Portal, Dungeons and Dragons, or Dr. Pepper. I do, however, own any and all OCs you will find in this story.**

* * *

Lynette POV

"Hey, guys." I sighed as I plopped onto the bench next to my best friend, Tyler Bryan, ripping open my Companion Cube lunch box and taking a huge drink of Dr. Pepper.

"Hey, Lynette," Tyler replied, leaning his head on that of his girlfriend, Cora Harrell. "What's up?"

"I tricked the PE teachers into letting me play my music over the loudspeakers."

"How'd you swing that?"

"I don't believe in running."

"And that answers my question how?"

"It does. Trust me."

"You are so weird."

"So I've been told." Around us, the conversation continued. "Anyway, what's up with you?"

"Eh, nothing."

"You certainly sound like something's up," I noted.

"Did you just use the word 'certainly' in casual conversation?"

"That I did. Now what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should."

"I don't."

"Please just trust me on this."  
"Okay then," I ended the conversation there, drawing out the words before turning to my friend, Isaac Matthews. "When are we going to have D&D again?"

"I was thinking Friday," he replied.

"That works for me. What about you guys?" I asked, turning to the general populace at the table.

There wasn't really a choral response, but everybody said they could go. Except for Cora. She was grounded for God knows what. I gave a fist-pump, but only in my head. I didn't like Cora for multiple reasons. 1) She was a colossal bitch -much like the Colossal Titan, and 2) She wouldn't allow Tyler and I to hang out on the grounds that she was dating him, so apparently he's her property now? I don't even know.

Once the plans for D&D had been arranged, I made to stand, but was suddenly thrown back into my chair by the table shaking violently. Everyone else noticed, too, and they were holding on for dear life. "What the hell?!" I shrieked. The next thing I knew, we were flying through hyperspace. My grip on the table began to slip, then released altogether. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, but it was carried away by the wind.

_So this is how I die,_ I thought, but before I could go any further down that metaphorical road, Tyler gripped my wrist and yanked me back down, holding me there. He shot me a look that read, _I'm not letting you go,_ and I gave a small smile in return.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, hanging onto the table for our lives, me half held in place by Tyler, half of my own volition. Eventually, we crashed down somewhere, though I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Well, not until I heard an ear-shattering scream.

"Oh, my goodness! Mister Sebastian!" _That_ got my attention. I opened my eyes just in time to see a streak of magenta and blue before whoever it was vanished from my view.

"Did anybody else just see..." I trailed off, looking around at the group. Only it wasn't quite the same group. Their chins were pointier, their hair a little shinier, their skin a little clearer. I couldn't pinpoint what it was at first, then it clicked: Anime characters. I'm surrounded by anime characters.

"Oh my god we're in an anime!" Ashlie Henderson, one of my best female friends, breathed.

"How the hell did we get here?" Tyler asked.

"Um, guys?" I asked. "I think that's the least of our problems. Look." I pointed a surprisingly steady hand at a tall, dark butler who stood before us.

"My, my," he tsked. "What a rude way to drop by. You've caused quite a commotion. Mey-Rin," He turned to the purple-haired maid quivering him behind him. "Keep an eye on them. I don't want them escaping before the young master can meet them." He smirked, then turned and strode off along the lawn.

"Did you just see that?!" I hissed to Tyler. "Either I'm crazy, or that was the Sebastian Michaelis!"

"If you're crazy, then so am I." He dragged me up and pushed me toward the frightened maid.

"Why?!" I shot him a glare, but couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Go meet yourself."

I sighed, then turned to the purple-haired maid in front of me. "Hi."

She squealed and jumped away.

"Okay, calm down. Please. We don't know how we got here. Quite frankly, we never intended to be here, but it is pretty cool. We're harmless. Except for him." At this point, I pointed over my shoulder at Isaac, who gave me a what-the-fuck look. "And he's only dangerous if you give him anything sword-related."

Mey-Rin came a little closer to me. "Really?"

"Really." I held out my hand to her. "I'm Lynette. Lynette Freeman." Tentatively, she shook my hand. I gave her a warm smile before turning to introduce everyone else. "The two people who could pretty much be joined at the hip are Tyler and Cora. The one who is only deadly with swords is Isaac, Ashlie is the one who looks like she might die from happiness, Kathlyn is the one staring at Tyler like a stalker, and Dominic is the only one I haven't yet introduced." Everyone waved at Mey-Rin, who smiled a little and waved back. Just then, Ciel walked up, quickly followed by Sebastian. _That_ did it. Everyone but me started freaking out, causing Ciel to jump back in fright.

"I'm sorry. They get like this sometimes, particularly when meeting high society." I explained, turning to the young Earl. "I suppose I have to introduce everyone again?"

"We can introduce ourselves," Tyler pointed out, slowly regaining his composure.

"Really? I thought you guys were in the midst of being surprised to death. Anyway," I turned back to Ciel. "I'm Lynette."

"I'm Isaac."

"I'm Kathlyn."

"I'm Dominic."

"I'm Tyler."

"I'm Cora."

"I'm Ashlie."

"How the bloody hell did this band of lunatics get here, Sebastian?" the indignant Lord screamed.

"On a table." I told him, just for kicks.

"What?!" He freaked out even more, sending me into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, let me explain." I said between fits of laughter. "This freaking table kind of spontaneously started shaking for no reason at all, then we were flying through what I would guess is hyperspace, and then we just kind of landed here." I was slowly regaining my composure by now.

"Some landing," he remarked. "You just _had_ to go and destroy half the garden, didn't you?"

"What, you think I know how to drive a table? Get real. Wait," I retorted. "That's probably not the appropriate response, given what just happened."

"What do you mean?" _Damn me and my thinking aloud. Oy, whatever God is real! Care to get me out of this? No? Okay, fine! I don't need your help anyway._

"Um... Give us a minute." I turned on my heel and raced back to the group behind me to join in the conference we were having. "Crap! What do we tell them?" I whispered.

"Well, thanks to Lynette, they now know something. What do you suggest we do?" Cora asked, not bothering to conceal the venom in her voice as she said my name.

"I think we should just tell them what's really going on," Sebastian voted from above me. Everyone froze for a minute, then all hell broke loose. There wasn't a single person in the group who wasn't screaming and running around like lunatics, myself included.

"Would you _please_ calm down?" Sebastian asked, fingers on his forehead as though he had a headache.

The effect was instantaneous. Given his words and body posture, you wouldn't think he was menacing. But one look at those deep wine-colored eyes, and you'd be shaking in your boots. Without another word, the others sat down at the table, still quivering under Sebastian's gaze. I, on the other hand, wasn't frightened in the least.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked.

"Why should I be?" I asked. "It's not like you're all that intimidating."

It was at this point that Mey-Rin dragged me off to the side. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "You'll make Mister Sebastian angry, yes you will!"

"I'm really not all that concerned, Mey-Rin. You let me worry about me."

"I don't know, miss. Mister Sebastian can be very scary, yes he can! That look he gave us was nothing!"

"If you say so," I sighed, then trudged back out to the table.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there isn't any AoT yet, but it's coming, I promise! Don't hate me!**


	2. Blow the Man Down

**A/N: I changed a thing or two in the last chapter, if you want to go check it out. I'd highly recomend it. The new information is important in this chapter, and the fanfic in general. It was updated on March 4, 2014 around 4 pm, so if you read it since then, you're fine.**

* * *

"Well, that was weird," I laughed as I plopped down on the bench to discuss our next course of action. Isaac shot me an incredulous look. "What?" I asked.

"You can't be serious. This entire thing has been weird. I mean, how often does a table randomly teleport seven people into an anime?" he hissed. "If anything, Mey-Rin telling you to be afraid of Sebastian is the most normal thing that's happened!"

"Technically, the most normal thing that happened was pretty much the beginning of lunch." Dominic pointed out, earning him an acidic glare from Isaac.

"Come on, you know I'm right." Isaac's glare didn't soften, so we chose to ignore him for the time being.

"Whatever. We need a plan of action," Cora cut in. "So, does anyone have any ideas?"

"I was thinking that we could-" I began, but because she's the bitch she is, Cora cut me off.

"I wasn't asking you, Lynette." she growled, flinging my name at me like it was an insult to be named Lynette.

"You asked if anyone had any ideas. I was just-"

"Your ideas suck! Just like you!"

"Guys!" Tyler yelled. "What happened? You two were getting along just fine a few minutes ago. Why'd that change?"

"I just don't want Lynette" -_again with the acid in my name. Really? Grow up, Cora_- "making googly eyes at _my_ boyfriend!" Cora screeched. _She sounds like a banshee,_ I thought.

"Cora, Lynette hasn't so much as glanced in Tyler's direction." Ashlie told her, finally calming down from the fangirl attack she'd been having.

"But-" Cora whined.

"You don't have a point." Isaac jumped in, having finally stopped glaring at Dominic to back Ashlie and me up.

"Aargh!" Cora screamed, storming off toward the Phantomhive manor.

"Cora, wait!" Tyler called, running after his girlfriend.

"Anyway," Dominic said after a minute, shattering the uncomfortable silence. "You said you had a plan, Lynette?"

"Oh! Right, give me a minute." I leapt from the bench and ran over to Ciel, who jumped back, startled by my sudden approach. "Ciel, we need a place to stay, and your house is freaking huge. Is there any chance we can stay with you?"

"Absolutely not." he answered without hesitation.

"Aww, come on! Please, Ciel?" I pleaded. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

"How about you go home?"

I sighed. "If we _could_ go home, we would. But, as you well know, we arrived on a _flying table_. So we can't go back. We don't know how."

"That's not my problem." He made to go back inside, but I grabbed his arm. He leapt back like I'd just given him an electric shock, but I held fast. "Unhand me, woman!"

"I have a name," I growled. "Now, either you let us stay here, or have your demon send us back. If you don't, we'll just have to come every day."

"My servants won't allow it."

"Them? We know all their tricks. There's nothing you can do to stop us. So what'll it be? It's entirely up to you."

Ciel looked from my threatening gaze to his arm, where my long fingernails were poised just above the skin of his arm, ready to strike at a moment's notice. He weighed the merits of his options for a moment before finally sighing, indicating that he'd reached a decision.

"Certain rules will be in place," he began. "And you'll have to stay out of sight. But until Sebastian can figure out how to send you back to wherever it is you came from, I suppose you can stay at the manor."

I squealed -don't judge me, I'm a fangirl!- and hugged him tightly. "Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Can't... Breathe!" he gasped, and I let him go.

"Sorry. This is so exciting! I have to go tell the others." I turned on my heel and raced back to where the others were waiting. "We are good to go. Ciel said we can stay here until Sebastian can figure out how to send us back."

"How did you get Ciel to agree?" Isaac asked.

"I just appealed to his better nature." I explained.

"And when that didn't work?" Dominic asked.

"Let's just say that he knows that I'm no one to be trifled with." I said with a smirk.

"Well, this is fantastic!" Ashlie giggled. "Lynette, come on! Let's go tell Tyler and Cora the good news." She jumped up and grabbed my arm, dragging me back towards the manor.

"Ow! Let go! You don't need to drag me. I can walk on my own." Ashlie didn't hear me, so to get her attention, I bit her on the wrist.

"AAH!" she screeched, releasing me to rub her lightly bleeding forearm. "What was that for?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" I asked.

She looked away, embarrassed. "No."

"My point exactly."

"Whatever. Are your teeth made of knives or something?"

"No, I just know how to bite _really_ hard."

"Well."

"Huh?"

"That well. What the hell is Tyler doing over there? I thought he'd be running after his girlfriend," Ashlie asked, so we ran over.

"Yo, Tyler! What're you doing?" I called, running up to him.

He turned to face me, his face white as a sheet. "It's Cora," he whispered. I peered down into the well, and saw a small pool of water, clearly mixed with blood. And at the bottom of the well, not moving, was Cora.


	3. Injuries

"What the hell?!" I screamed, staring down at Cora's limp body. "Why is she down there?!"

"She was running, and she turned back to see if anyone was following her. Other than me, I mean. She... Didn't see the well until..." Typer explained, voice shaking.

"We gave to get her up!" Ashlie shrieked. "Lynette, go get help."

"Got it," I replied, then let out a long, loud scream.

The effect was one I'd wanted, but I hadn't expected Tyler to drop to the ground with his hands clasped over his ears. Ashlie stared at me like I'd gone mad, completely ignoring the high-pitched note. And Sebastian came running over the hill, no doubt sent by Ciel to see what was going on.

"Are you alright?" he asked, skidding to a stop in front of us.

Tyler, still terrifyingly pale, remained on the ground, immobile. Sebastian went to kneel in front of him, but I had other tasks for the demon.

"Cora's over here," I told him, leading him to the well. "She needs help more than any of us."

Sebastian didn't seem the least bit fazed by the girl bleeding out at the bottom of the well. Instead, he simply jumped into the well, reappearing next to me with Cora in his arms a moment later.

"This wound on her head isn't serious," he informed us. "But she has a broken leg, so she won't be going anywhere for a while."

Tyler seemed to regain his composure upon hearing that Cora was not going to die. He stood and followed the demon into the manor with Ashlie and me following close behind.

* * *

1:17 PM

Once Sebastian had tended to Cora's wounds, she woke up. Unfortunately, the fall hadn't been bad enough to induce amnesia, so she still wanted my head.

"It's your fault I fell down there," she growled at me for the fiftieth time. "You're just lucky that my Tyler was there to save me. He'd never let me die." She nuzzled against his hand, but he remained expressionless.

_Wait. Since when can you own people?_ Your _Tyler?_ I scoffed in my head. _He's a person, not some trinket you bought online._ "I think I liked you more when you were unconscious," I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Tyler asked, turning to me.

"I didn't say anything." I replied calmly. _Yes, I did_. I had to bite back a laugh at that joke, though thankfully, enough attention was on Cora that no one noticed.

* * *

9:24 PM

It was a few hours after dinner, and we were all relaxing in one of the salons. Well, except for Ciel. He'd already gone to bed.

"Well, I'm going to go get some shut-eye," I yawned. "How am I this tired?"

"You have been being the only reasonable one here. Everyone else has been freaking out because we met Sebastian and Ciel." Tyler reasoned.

"Where exactly do you intend to sleep?" Dominic asked.

I considered this for a moment. "I was thinking I'd just crash in a chair somewhere. This place has absurdly comfortable furniture."

"There's no need for that," Sebastian said from behind me. I whirled around, coming face-to-face with the demon butler. He'd leaned down to whisper in my ear - not sure why -, so our noses were centimeters apart. I jumped back in shock, tripping over Ashlie - who was sitting on the ground in front of Isaac, who was stretched out on a couch - and landing inches from the coffee table.

"Please don't do that again," I requested, slowly regaining my composure.

The demon chuckled. "My master had me make arrangements for your stay."

"Great. So, uh, where are we sleeping?" Isaac asked.

"If you will all follow me, I have already sorted the few possessions that came with you. They are in your rooms." We followed Sebastian down the hall and, true to his word -of course; he can't lie-, he showed each of us to our rooms, then left to do whatever he does while people are sleeping.

The minute I had verified that my notebook had made it here with me, I took out a pencil from my backpack and began documenting what had happened.

_Day 1, Kuroshitsuji_

_We've__ been thrown into an alternate world, which is basically a fancy way of saying that our current address is somewhere in the London countryside of 19th century England. To summarize, we're staying at the Phantomhive manor, Cora fell down a well and broke her leg, and I almost kissed a demon. Weird stuff, yes, but it sure as hell beats normalcy. There's no way to know how we'll get back, if ever, or if time has stopped in the real world. If not, I guess I could attend my own funeral and scare the absolute fuck out of everyone._

_-Lynette Freeman_

Exhausted, I closed my notebook, dropped my pencil, and curled into a ball so sleep could claim me.

* * *

2:17 AM

A soft tapping at my door woke me up. After glancing at the window and deciding that it was far too early for anyone to be functional, I wrapped my blanket around me so I wouldn't freeze -_How is it so cold here?! Oh, right. No heaters. Stupid 19th century technology_- and went to scream at whoever it was that dared wake me up.

I pulled open the door, all ready to commit murder and feed the corpse to Pluto, but the identity of the person on the other side took me by surprise.

"Hi," Tyler mumbled.

"Hi." I groaned. It was silent for a minute, then, "Why, just out of curiosity, are you standing outside my door at what I strongly suspect is 2 AM?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, a little afraid of me at this particular moment. "I couldn't sleep, and I figured you might be awake, and-"

"It's fine," I cut him off. "But why didn't you just go talk to Cora?"

"She's sleeping."

"So was I."

"But she's injured."

"Your point?"

"Injured people need sleep."

"I have a paper cut."

"So?"

"That's an injury."

"You're really tired, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight," he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Do you want to keep that hand?" I hissed, and he yanked the endangered limb away.

"Go get some sleep."

"_You_ go get some sleep."

"You're a bitch when you're tired."

"I know." And I closed the door in his face.


	4. Chibi Titan

**A/N: Okay, bits and pieces of this chapter are in Japanese (if you are reading this before the Attack on Titan english dub is out, you'll understand why), and Google Translate kind of sucks, so the words I typed into Google Translate are at the bottom of the page. Each phrase corresponds with a number.**

* * *

7:45 AM

A hammering on my door roused me from my sleep, and I was not happy, to say the least.

"Come on! Get up, Lynette, or you'll miss breakfast!" a singsong-y voice called from the hallway. In response, I scrabbled for my shoe and, upon finding it, hurled the object at the door without opening my eyes or looking up. The room was filled with a satisfying thud as my projectile found its mark, immediately followed by a squeak of panic.

"Did you just throw something at the door?" the voice - definitely feminine - asked tentatively.

I responded by throwing my other shoe.

Another shriek, a short sound that reminded me of the one a pig makes when you kill it in Minecraft, then footsteps receding. I sighed contentedly and rolled over to catch some more sleep.

* * *

12:33 PM

Someone slammed my door open with unnecessary force, and the room was suddenly filled with the scent of bacon.

"Wha...?" I mumbled as I raised my head, confused and very disoriented. My blankets vanished, and a pair of hands dragged me from the bed by my ankles, my head meeting the floor with a resounding thunk.

"Get up, Lynette, you've gotta see this!" someone yelled, sitting me up and waving a piece of bacon in front of my face. I plucked it from the air and bit into it savagely, opening my eyes to glare at the intruder. To my surprise, it was Tyler, and as soon as he saw that I was awake, he yanked me from the plush carpet and ran down the hall, dragging me behind him.

We ran - well, he ran, I was dragged against my will - through the halls, going up one staircase only to slide right back down another - never underestimate the amount of fun that one can have whilst sliding down a banister - until I was sure we'd passed every door in the manor, and only then did Tyler drag me into one of the rooms and drop my wrist.

I was just about to turn to go when I heard the strangest thing - someone was speaking in Japanese.

"Anata dare?(1)" a figure asked, getting up from his chair. It took me a moment to put a name to the face, but when I did, I dropped my bacon. It was immediately kidnapped and devoured by Pluto.

Eren Jaeger.

"A, bekondeshita ka? Doko de sore o teniireta no? Watashi wa ikutsu ka o motsu koto ga dekimasu ka?(2)" another person asked, this one a girl with brown-purple hair and an eager look in her eye.

Sasha Braus.

"Sasha o ochitsui te. Anata wa, mazushi shojo o kowagara shite imasu.(3)" Another boy, short brown hair framing his forehead, freckles dotting his cheeks.

Marco Bott.

"Baka no izureka ga watashitachi ga doko ni iru ka kinishinai?(4)" a third boy snapped, a dead look in his eyes, his straight black hair brushed out of his face, a cravat tucked into his collar.

Levi Ackerman.

"Anata wa karera ga nani o itte iru shitte iru to omoimasu ka?(5)" A calm blonde boy with a round face and deep blue eyes.

Armin Adlert.

I was about ready to faint at this point. I could handle living in Kuroshitsuji, but living in Kuroshitsuji with a bunch of Japanese-speaking Titan killers - and Armin - was not going to fly. My musings were interrupted by the appearance of yet_ another_ character of Shingeki no Kyojin.

"Shui ni wa - dare joreru no hitodesika?(6)" A quiet-looking girl with choppy black hair and a dark red scarf.

Mikasa Ackerman.

I slowly turned to stare at Tyler, who looked happier than I'd ever seen him, and gave him my what-the-fuck face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Ciel's going to kill us when-" I broke off, listening for the loud, footstep-esque sound I'd just heard. _Boom._ There it was again.

"What was that?" Tyler looked utterly terrified, something I would've found hilarious in normal circumstances. As it was, I was too busy fearing for my life to really notice.

Levi snapped into action, which was to be expected, given his level of badassery. It was also to be expected that the person he called upon to handle this was Mikasa, the only one who came close to equaling him in levels of badassery. "Mikasa! Shui o kanuninshitekudasai. Watashi wa kono tatemono-nai no ta no mono ga aru kamo shirenai to shinjite imasu. Wareware wa subete no kosuto de sorera o anzen ni tamotsu hitsuyo ga arimasu. Zettai ni hitsuyoiji no inochi ga taitanzu ni gisei ni sa remasu!(7)"

I blanched. "Did he just say Titans? I swear I just heard him say Titans."

"How should I know? I don't speak Japanese!" Tyler growled, running to the window to look outside. The heavy footsteps were growing louder, faster, the vibrations growing stronger. The thing - whatever it was - was getting closer.

I really should've just gone looking for Sebastian at this point; he's a demon, he can handle these kinds of situations. But no, I went to look out the window. Worst. Idea. _Ever._

Now, here's where some people *cough cough* Cora. *cough* would gloss over the story to make themselves look good, Not me. I'm more of a tell-it-like-it-is kind of girl. So no, I'm not going to tell you about how I heroically shattered the window and slaughtered the beast with my bare hands just before it could eat Cora, thereby placing her in my debt forever, because that_ didn't. Fucking. Happen._ What _did_ happen was as follows. Except it went really, _really_ fast. Like, blink-and-you're-fucked fast. I spent_ hours_ agonizing over what happened, and I only came up with this.

I pushed aside the heavy blue curtain and very nearly had a heart attack; quite possibly the single most terrifying face I have ever seen was staring back at me, and it was huge. I mean, it was the size of Ciel's front door. The nose alone was as big as I was. And that smile... It was the stuff of nightmares, really. Teeth the size of my head.

Let me just say that seeing a Titan in manga or on TV should never be considered adequate preparation for seeing a Titan in reality. Nothing can prepare you for their sheer size, or the look they give you when they're about to chomp you in half. Actually, most people piss themselves the first time they see a Titan. They're just that terrifying.

And therefore, my reaction was perfectly acceptable when compared to some others. That is, if freezing in place directly in front of a bloodthirsty monster in the way I did is acceptable to you.

The Titan saw me, and I felt by blood run cold. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could barely even think. My mind was like a broken record, playing the same thought over and over. _This Titan is...cute,_ I realized, and it was. It had these massive brown eyes that made it look like the Colossal Titan grew skin and went chibi.

Someone screamed as the Chibi Titan reached up and poked the massive window, shattering it on impact. All at once, control of my various extremities returned to me, and I fell back, scrambling away from the rain of glass. A warm liquid trickled down my neck, and I reached up to the source - a shard of glass had sliced along my jawline.

In a flurry of indoor wind - don't ask, demons can't be explained - Sebastian appeared, silverware in hand, and threw the butter knives - I have no idea as to why this is his weapon of choice - into the eyes of the Chibi Titan. It staggered but didn't fall, its eyes already steaming as it began to heal.

Sebastian looked on, baffled, as the Chibi Titan calmly reached up and plucked the knives from its eyes, dropping them haphazardly to the ground.

Mikasa laughed as she ran by him. "Mite manabu, katora no shonen!(8)" she called, using her 3D gear to swing around to the nape of the Chibi Titan's neck and slice just deep enough to kill the beast. Sebastian's jaw dropped as the it fell and began to disintegrate, letting off a massive amount of steam (the Chibi Titan, not Bassy).

Tyler walked up next to me. "Did she just...?"

I nodded. "I think she did." The two of us burst into laughter, earning us a sharp glare from Sebastian.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my manor?!" Ciel screamed, cutting my laughter short. I glanced at Tyler, a silent message passing between us.

_We are so dead._

* * *

**A/N: Translation time!**

**(1) Who are you?**

**(2) Oh, is that bacon? Where did you get it? Can I have some?**

**(3) Calm down, Sasha. You're scaring the poor girl.**

**(4) Don't you idiots care where we are?**

**(5) Do you think they understand what we're saying?**

**(6) The perimeter is- Who are these people?**

**(7) Mikasa! Check the perimeter. I believe there may be others in this building. We must keep them safe at all costs. No more lives than absolutely necessary will be sacrificed to the Titans!**

**(8) Watch and learn, butler boy.**


	5. I Wasn't Supposed to See That

"Well?" Ciel growled, tapping his cane against the floor. "What did you do?" His eyes flashed pink, and the aura surrounding him and Sebastian was enough to make even Levi shrink back in fear.

"Um, well... You see... What happened was..." I struggled to come up with an explanation that wouldn't get us thrown out and into the dingy streets of 19th century London. At last, I sighed and stood up. "Look. I literally _just_ woke up. So if you're going to interrogate someone, make it Tyler, because I don't really know what the hell just happened and the Shingeki no Kyojin cast doesn't speak English just yet." I got halfway down the miraculously intact hallway before I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was going. "Hey, Sebastian! Which way to the kitchen?" I hollered.

It was the strangest sensation. One second, I was standing in the hallway, trying to figure out the fastest possible route to food, and then I blinked and I was back in the broken salon/lounge, both of my wrists locked tightly in one of Sebastian's gloved hands.

"I don't believe my young master was done speaking with you," he said with a demonic smile.

I glared. "Let. Go."

He just chuckled. "Young master?" he asked, turning to look at the still-furious bluenette Earl. While he was distracted, I leaned forward and bit down on his hand as hard as I could, tearing away a bit of glove with my teeth.

It tasted like cotton and curry spices.

Prince Soma was in town.

Almost as if on cue, the prince in question burst into the room. "Ciel, what is going on? You've been acting very strangely-" He broke off as he caught sight of the room and its occupants.

I was the first to speak, trying to ignore Sebastian's tightening grip, one that made me feel like my bones were literally going to disintegrate. The piece of his glove fluttered to my feet when I spit it out. "Hi." Soma and Agni gawked at me, with my messy, lion's mane-esque hair and my rumpled jeans and t-shirt.

Ciel was next, having known that they were here. "I told you to wait in the dining room," he growled, eyes flashing pink.

Soma took a step backwards, away from the demons. His muted green eyes flicked from one new face to the next, before finally landing on mine.

"Ciel, why is your khansama holding that young lady so roughly? he asked, not once looking away from me. "Unless I am mistaken, that is improper behavior, even in England."

"Apologies, Prince Soma," Sebastian replied, dropping my wrists at a nod from Ciel.

"Are you alright, miss...?" Agni asked, hovering just behind his eccentric prince. "He certainly has a strong grip." I looked up at him, a little surprised to see actual concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, trying to slip out the door and get away from his piercing stare. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna see if I can't find the kitchen."

Agni bowed to me, completely out of context. "Please, allow me to accompany you. I must complete my prince's lunch preparations."

I fought down a blush. Agni, the only human who could match Sebastian in combat, had bowed. To me, of all people. "Um, okay?" I answered, though it sounded more like a question.

Agni smiled. "Excellent!" He gestured in a direction, evidently under the impression that I was some foreign noble (I think it might have had something to do with my accent - or lack thereof - and my modern-day American attire).

I chuckled. "Just so we're clear, I'm not some foreign noble. I'm kind of forcing Ciel to let us stay here. He probably thinks of us as lazy servants he's not allowed to fire, with the only difference being that we don't get paid." I explained as we walked along the hallway.

He looked a little surprised, but quickly regained his composure. "Oh? To be honest, had you not informed me of this, I never would have guessed. Your attire is rather interesting, though. If you don't mind my asking, which country are you from?"

I refused to let my panic show on my face. _Okay, think! Could I really just say America? Wait, has America even been discovered yet? This is the 1800's. so...yeah, it has._ "I live in America. We won our independence from this country a little over a hundred years ago."

"Really? How interesting. Is it nice there?"

"Oh, it's lovely. A bit hot, though." I glanced around, realizing that I still had absolutely no idea where we were, but something exploded up ahead and re-oriented me surprisingly well.

"Look out!" a blonde blur screamed, knocking me to the floor just as the explosion went off, blowing the kitchen door clean off its hinges.

"Sorry!" Baldroy called from up ahead, face darkened with soot and hair all puffed up and ashen. "Oy, Finny! You okay?"

The blonde blur - which I discovered to be Finny - got up and helped me to my feet. "I'm fine!" he replied.

"Yo, Bard!" I yelled. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe explosives should not be used as cooking implements?"

"Uh," he mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed at being told off by the weird girl who screamed like a banshee and dressed like a guy. "Hey, look! Agni's here!"

"Hello," the foreign butler greeted formally. "Will you need any help cleaning the kitchen?"

"Wow, thanks!" I'm sure there was more said, but I left in search of food and didn't hear more than that.

* * *

1:15 PM

This place is a labyrinth, I thought as I wandered down hallway after hallway, opening doors at random and letting my mind wander. Like Aperture, except with fewer turrets and no GLaDOS.

Just when I was beginning to lose all hope of ever finding my room again, I heard voices drifting to me from a nearby door. I tiptoed closer, curious to hear a conversation that I probably wasn't supposed to know about.

"...you gonna tell him?" a familiar voice I couldn't quite place was asking.

"Soon, darling," Cora promised, and something told me she wasn't talking to Tyler. "But not yet. He has to hate Lynette first."

_What the hell?_ I wondered._ Who is she talking to?_ I crept closer and peered through the keyhole, just in time to see Cora lean over and kiss Isaac.


	6. Don't Shoot the Messenger

My jaw dropped to my chest. _Cora, you bitch!_ Luckily, I had enough presence of mind to open the camera function on my phone and snap a picture as I kicked the door open.

Cora and Isaac sprang apart at the sound, panting slightly. I glared daggers at them as they pieced together what was going on, their eyes flashing from me to the door to my phone, then to each other and back to me. Then Cora burst out laughing.

"Are you mad?" Isaac asked incredulously. "She just got concrete proof that you're cheating on Tyler!"

Cora smirked at him. "No need to worry, babe." She slowly snaked her hand toward his as she talked. The sight was sickening, to say the least. "Lynette won't say a word to anyone. Will you?" The venom in her voice was obvious. _She's planning something,_ my instincts warned. _Be on guard._

"Like hell!" I spat, tucking my phone into my pocket. "Tyler has a right to know about this, and if you won't tell him, I will."

Cora made an irritating_ tsk_ sound. "But if you tell him, he'll hate you."

I laughed once. "Ha! Did you really think that would be enough to keep me quiet? He may hate me if I tell, but he'll hate me more if I don't." My hands slammed the door as I turned and sprinted down the hall, back the way I'd come.

* * *

1:27 PM

I found Tyler wandering the halls, opening random doors in the same manner I had been. He cut me a glare as I ran up, but it quickly dissolved into a smile to show me he was joking.

"Hey, Lynette. Thanks for throwing me under the bus back there." He smirked, punching me lightly on the arm.

"Tyler," I half-gasped; I'd been sprinting for at least ten minutes straight. Once I could breathe again, I gave him a serious look and unlocked my phone, pulling up the picture. "Don't hate me, but as your friend, I am obligated to show you this." I held out the little device, and he took it cautiously, a little concerned by what I'd said.

I waited on pins and needles, praying that Cora would be wrong, as Tyler's eyes went wide with fury and his grip tightened, threatening to break my phone.

Footsteps pounded in the hallway behind me, drawing closer by the second. I didn't bother to turn around. I knew who it was - and she was as good as dead to me.

None of us said anything for a minute or two. Then Tyler seemed to notice that Cora was there.

"You...you...you are such a bitch, Cora," he growled.

"Look, Ty-ty, I can explain-"

"Don't. Never call me that again. I don't give a damn about your explanations."

"But Ty-ty-"

"I'm done with you, Cora. Don't ever speak to me again."

Cora's eyes teared up as she pulled on a truly heartbroken face. She was a damn good actress, but first-class bitches don't get my respect.

Tyler rounded on me next. "And you! Why would you tell me that?! I was perfectly happy not knowing! God, just... Just stay away from me."

I felt like he'd slapped me. Tyler was being irrational. He was never irrational. He was the most level-headed one out of all of us. And yet...

He was walking away from me, my phone still in his hand. I ran after him, stopping in his path so he couldn't go anywhere.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," he growled.

"Yeah, but," I gestured to his hand. "You have my phone."

He stretched out his hand and dropped the device at my feet. "Take it." He cut me a harsh glare for just a second before leaving, probably to go beat the shit out of Isaac.

I picked up the phone, now broken, the screen frozen on the picture I'd taken of Cora and Isaac.

I vowed to beat the shit out of it with a hammer at some point.

* * *

7:28 PM

"Well, this isn't weird at all," Dominic commented. It was dinnertime, and Cora and Isaac were nowhere to be seen. They had been replaced by the cast of Shingeki no Kyojin, who had, at one point or another, gained the ability to speak English, though they did randomly slip into Japanese.

Tyler hadn't stopped glaring at me for a solid five minutes, so I ended up making conversation with Sasha.

"So how did you guys get here?" I asked.

"I don't really know," she explained through a mouthful of some kind of meat. "We were hunting Titans in the Forest of Giant Trees, and there was a bright flash of this purple light, and then we were in that room. Sorry about that," she added, turning to Ciel.

Ciel grumbled something incomprehensible, but I thought I caught the words _manor_ and _imbeciles_. With a slight chuckle, I glanced over at Tyler, which wiped the smile from my face immediately; he was still glaring at me, much in the same way that a lion might glare at a wounded gazelle.

"What's his problem?" Sasha asked quietly.

I looked down at my plate, but I could still feel his menacing gaze. "I told him that his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend, and he's not taking it so well. He actually broke my phone when I showed him the proof."

She looked at me strangely. "What is a 'phone'?"

I almost laughed. "It's actually really cool. I'd show you, but mine is sort of broken. Hey, Dominic!" I called down the table. "Can I see your phone?"

"Don't have one," he called back.

"Sorry," I shrugged as I turned back to Sasha.

"There's nothing you can do about it," she said dismissively.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked. She nodded. "I only know a little from observation, so could you tell me what the other members of the team are like? Personality-wise, I mean. Who's good to avoid on rainy days, who freaks out over a speck of dust. That kind of thing."

Sasha smiled at me and reached for another roll. "Sure, I can do that. Do you want me to go in any particular order?"

"You can go in whatever order you like."

"Great! I'll start with Captain Levi, since he's relatively easy to profile. First thing you should know about him is that he's kind of a neat freak. Everything - and I mean _everything_ - has to be clean. He's also frighteningly good at killing Titans, so if you ever meet another and he's around, you probably won't have to worry.

"Eren, the dark-haired guy next to the girl that looks like she could be Levi's sister, is a little bit of a hothead, in the sense that he lets his emotions control him. He's also a Titan Shifter, so that gets pretty interesting.

"Mikasa is the one who looks a lot like Levi. She keeps to herself for the most part, and if I hadn't seen her freak out after Eren died - long story, I'll explain later - I would think she didn't have any emotions. She's also really good at killing Titans. Maybe good enough to rival Levi, but no one wants to challenge him.

"The blonde boy on Eren's right is Armin. He's a relatively weak person, but he makes up for it by being a bit of a tactical genius. He's the one who figured out what Eren could do and how to activate it.

"Oluo is the cocky blonde guy over there, the only one besides Levi to wear a cravat. He likes to imitate the Captain, which puts him at odds with Perta a lot of the time. She's the short blonde sitting between Oluo and the Captain. She's pretty nice to everyone, but Levi in particular seems to be her favorite. Some of us think there may be something going on there, but neither of them would ever admit it if we asked.

"Jean is the light-haired guy on the far right down there near that purple-haired prince guy. He's known for being pretty cynical about the fight against the Titans, but he's the only one of us - except maybe Levi and Mikasa - who has made it out of a Titan's grip.

"Marco is the guy on Jean's left. He's nice to pretty much everyone, but he's not all that skilled at fighting Titans. He's pretty good with plans, though, so that's a big help.

"Connie - he's between Armin and the guy who won't stop glaring at you - is one of the only people I know who's actually _shorter_ than Captain Levi. He's a bit of a showboat, and doesn't know when to shut up, but he's optimistic and hardworking, so we love him anyway.

"Annie - the mean-looking blonde girl next to Marco - is a pretty cold person in general. She doesn't seem to like social interaction, and she always looks really depressed. Still, she's great on the battlefield. Almost as good as Mikasa. Just, uh, don't let her hear you say that.

"Ymir and Krista stick together like glue, but they're complete opposites. Ymir is cold rude to almost everyone, while Krista is shy and sensitive, not to mention incredibly nice. On my first night in training, I had to run laps for stealing a potato - worth it - and they brought me inside and gave me food after I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hange is the resident Titan freak. She's totally obsessed with studying them. Only problem is, she gets too attached to her test subjects and doesn't want them to be hurt or killed."

"It's true!" Hange laughed, leaning over Sasha to talk to me. "I'm Zoe Hange. Pleased to meet'cha!" She shook my hand so vigorously that I thought it might fall off.

"I'm Lynette," I said with a smile.

"Well, Lynette, would you mind telling me why that guy over there hasn't stopped glaring at you since you sat down?"

I glanced to my left, across the table. Sure enough, Tyler was still sitting there, glaring at me and gripping his silverware so hard his knuckles were white, ignoring all attempts Dominic was making at starting a conversation.

I sighed. "That's Tyler. The empty chair next to him belongs to his ex-girlfriend, Cora, and the chair next to hers belongs to the guy she cheated on Tyler with. I told him, since, as his friend, I couldn't just not tell him, and now he hates me for some reason. That's actually why my phone is broken. He snapped it in half when I showed him actual proof."

"What's a phone?" Hange wondered.

"What do you mean by _actual proof_?" Sasha asked.

"A phone is a crazy technological thing I couldn't explain if I tried. By actual proof, I mean that I took a picture - like an instant sketch of something - when I walked in on Cora kissing Isaac and showed it to Tyler." I explained.

In a lull in the conversation, I caught a few words of what Dominic was saying to Tyler.

"Come on, man. She's moved on. Has been for a while now. Just give it up and talk to Lynette-" He was cut off by Tyler, who suddenly threw his chair back and slammed his fists on the table, dropping his silverware.

"I will never. Forgive. That _bitch_," he growled, then stalked out of the room without another word.

Everyone was silent for a minute, but then Ashlie burped, Ciel reprimanded her for her "unladylike" behavior, and conversation carried on as normal.

"Um," Hange began. "I don't mean to pry, but d'you think he was talking about you?"

"Didn't you hear what Dominic was saying?" I asked, face hidden by a curtain of hair. "Tyler was definitely talking about me." My voice cracked at the end, so I, too, leapt up and ran from the room, unwilling to let anyone see me cry.

* * *

7:51 PM

I don't know how long I wa running, but eventually I came to a kind of hidden alcove somewhere in the library. I didn't remember how I got there. I didn't even know what part of the manor I was in anymore.

And quite frankly, I didn't give a damn.

Completely out of energy, I sank to the floor, leaned against a wall, pulled my knees to my chest, and let tears I didn't know I had fall, my sobs muffled by the fabric of my jeans.

Footsteps walked past my hiding place, backtracked, moved forward, and backtracked again. For a brief moment, I hoped to God it was Tyler, and then I remembered why I was there in the first place and just hoped the person would leave.

"Lynette?" Dominic called. "Is that you?"

I held my breath. _Go away,_ I hoped. _Please, please, please just leave._

The curtain rustled slightly, like someone was about to move it. _Drop the curtain,_ I commanded. _Let it go and walk away._

I heard metal scrape against metal as the curtain slid back, then a barely audible gasp when his eyes landed on me.

"Lynette," he breathed after a minute. "Are you..."

"Alright?" I supplied, my voice ringing with distress and the slight insanity that comes with being trapped in an anime. "Crying? Mad? There are a lot of ways to end that sentence, Dominic."

He crouched down next to me, clearly not used to dealing with the emotionally distraught and slightly insane. "'Are you alright' sounds like the best option."

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go." I hated how my voice shook and cracked with every word, how my eyes and throat burned from crying.

He sat down next to me. "You're lying, and I'm not leaving."

I sighed. "I'm telling the truth, so either you leave or I do."

He made no move to get up, just drew the curtain closed again. "You're still lying. No one leaves until you stop."

I didn't have an answer.

We sat in silence for a while, neither one of us willing to admit defeat. But eventually, Dominic gave, if only a little.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me why you were crying, though I blame Tyler, and if you don't correct me, I will probably beat the shit out of him. All you have to do is admit that something's wrong so we can go."

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

More silence for a few minutes, and then, without a word, Dominic stood and left, and I was alone in the alcove.


End file.
